Screen, Screen
by sakura-txell
Summary: Seventh year. See what happens when Harry and Hermione are up to no good and the whole school discovers it thanks to a Dumbledore's new device.


SCREEN, SCREEN 

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and any of the elements of J K Rowling's world._

Harry and Hermione had been together for five months and they were so much in love. The only inconvenience was that they couldn't show their strong feelings in front of the others in school, since it was a secret relationship. The only people who knew about their being a couple were Ron, Ginny, Luna and Neville and, well, they knew after and embarrassing rainy evening at Grimmauld Place, when the two lovebirds forgot to cast a locking charm on the door of Harry's bedroom.

It all began one month after the end of sixth year when the six friends were together again in now Harry's house. But the poor boy had to spend four weeks with his relatives, who, according to him, hadn't treated him that bad. Hermione, of course, had been very worried. And the other people who had to spend those few weeks with her before Harry's arrival knew her reasons. Hermione was not only worried about his best friend. She was in love with him, too. And she had been for almost a year. What she didn't know (surprise here), and Ron, Ginny, Luna and Neville did, was that Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, had the same problem.

He was in love with his best friend. And he had been for almost a year.

Those four weeks had been a hell for them, and they couldn't hide the pent-up emotions boiling inside their bodies in front of the people living at Grimmauld that hot summer, that is, the Weasley clan and the whole Order, plus the Grangers, the Lovegoods and the Longbottoms, who had been invited by Harry himself.

The first thing Hermione did when Harry stepped into Grimmauld was throw herself at him and, thanks to his seeker's reflexes, he caught her before hitting the floor. They felt their own hearts soaring while they were hugging… However, good things always have an end. So when Mr Granger cleared his throat, the couple separated reluctantly. Hermione couldn't help but smile. Harry was finally with her.

The following day was a little awkward. Harry and Hermione sat together but they hardly spoke to each other because they were very embarrassed. And this situation lasted three days. Their friend were uncomfortable around them and the couple sensed it.

Since it was rainy, they couldn't go out, so they spent the day indoors. Harry, who wasn't feeling very well due to Hermione's silent treatment, went to his room. Hermione was extremely exasperated when she saw his retreating back. She caused four surprised faces when she bolted out of the room and went looking for Harry. She opened his door and went in.

_Screen, Screen_

She was panting. She was flying. In heaven. Surrounded by all kind of clouds. And she was absolutely relieved. She wasn't a virgin anymore.

Harry wasn't either. And he was in heaven, too.

If they had known two hours before that they would lost their virginity to each other that stormy afternoon, they would have laughed. Hard. But they certainly had.

And they wanted to repeat it.

So they did.

_Screen, Screen_

In the middle of the young lover's fourth intense orgasm, the door opened. Four gasps were heard. And the door was closed once again.

_Screen, Screen_

Dinner that night was _really _awkward. Two faces were undoubtedly glowing, but four more seemed glad, and relieved at last… and red. The two former faces met the latter four, and all their gazes came back to their food.

Two hours later, they met in the privacy of the cosy library, and made an agreement: 'Don't tell anyone'.

And the summer went on. And a couple had tons of fun.

Secretly, of course.

_Screen, Screen_

By the end of the holidays, the Weasleys and the Grangers knew about the 'stormy evening' and the 'rest of the summer' thanks to an unsuccessful prank of the twins. Harry had a meaningful talk with Hermione's father about his feelings towards his wonderful daughter. And he got his consent. Meanwhile, the two Granger women had a very interesting conversation about useful tools.

And five blissful months later, they were shagging like little bunnies, horny little bunnies, in their Head students' room at Hogwarts. They couldn't be more complete and in love.

Secretly, of course.

_Screen, Screen_

One evening, in the middle of November, Harry Potter was walking through empty corridors with his quidditch uniform. It was already dinner time and he was hungry after a tiring training. But not for food.

Hermione Granger was spread on their bed reading Hogwarts: a History for the billionth time when she heard the door open. And she, suddenly, was hungry. But not for food.

_Screen, Screen_

The Great Hall was full of famished students and professors who wanted to eat. However, the house elves were strangely late. While they were waiting for the food to appear, they entertained themselves with conversations about make-up and quidditch or interesting magazines and its newest gossips. Others were watching the enormous screen hanging on the wall above the doors. It was something Dumbledore had added to the decoration for his own amusement. It showed what the students were doing, despite the time or the place they were. It shifted every fifteen or thirty minutes, depending on the interest of the facts that were showed. The screen, however, has a tiny problem: it didn't turn off (that the students and the school staff knew, but you can clearly assume somebody with twinkling eyes knew) and it loved to display naughty behaviour.

When the screen changed to the Head students' rooms, gasps were heard. And the Great Hall fell into complete silence.

_Screen, Screen_

Hermione was beneath a sweaty Harry, kissing him with all her being, desperately, eagerly. She was wearing the school uniform and Harry, positioned between her creamy thighs, wanted to take it off immediately.

He started with her sweater. Once it disappeared behind his back, he began unbuttoning his Mione's white shirt, very… very slowly. Hermione was doing her part: she had Harry already in his underwear. When Hermione was in her knickers, their kissing became furious, dangerous. They took the last garments off and Harry had his way with his passionate girlfriend.

She couldn't think anymore. She let Harry kiss her, caress her, touch her, worship her... and love her.

And he _did_ love her.

He was sweet and gentle. Long kisses, laboured breathes, their moans and cries were deep and primal.

And they were in heaven.

_Screen, Screen_

All eyes in the Great Hall were glued to that screen, which was informing them about the Head students' activities taking place in the privacy of their room.

Four of those faces were familiarised with that activity (position, size, screams, names, hands…), so they started eating since the food had arrived.

_Screen, Screen_

The sated couple wasn't moving. They were enjoying their proximity, their bodies still joined. For them, it wasn't enough. They needed more.

"Hi", said Harry, his voice husky.

"Hi", Hermione answered, a smirk plastered on her face, while she moved her hand along Harry's well defined abdomen.

"I love you", Harry said sincerely. He licked her neck and teased her earlobe, causing her to shiver.

"I love you too, honey", she said and kissed him deeply. Their tongues swirling and savouring each other's taste.

"I'm going to make us dinner because we are very late", he laughed.

"It was worth it", pointed Hermione with her know-it-all voice.

"Indeed"

"You know… I missed you today"

"I'm sorry but quidditch training called me"

"I know", she laughed. "I think that maybe I have to learn how to fly, for once and for all. This way you'll have your two favourite things together and…"

"Maybe I could teach you", he interrupted her and moved until he was on his side, facing her. "We can have private lessons". Hermione nodded, her hands exploring Harry's lower back. "Mmm… and we could try…" he wiggled his eyebrows seductively.

"I couldn't have expressed it better"

"It's a deal, then. And now, if you let me, I'm gonna make dinner" he happily said.

Harry pulled himself off of Hermione and, gloriously naked, went to cook. She couldn't help but think '_God, I'm really a lucky woman'_.

_Screen, Screen_

All mouths in the Great Hall were hanging open. Four of them were full of exquisite food. They knew about Harry's cooking. It always tasted good.

_Screen, Screen_

The screen changed to an empty corridor. Everybody, seeing the lack of interest to said corridor, started eating, their minds still with naked Harry, though.

Dumbledore had a distinct twinkle in his eyes, Minerva McGonagall was reddening after such an exhibition, Trelawney was muttering something like '_I already knew it_' and Severus Snape had a huge scowl on his ugly face.

The Slytherins couldn't understand it, the Hufflepuffs thought it was nice, the Ravenclaws wanted to study it closely and the Gryffindors seemed very proud: Hermione Granger was the luckiest girl in the world, indeed.

_Screen, Screen_

The following morning, the happy couple received lots of glances, smirks and some catcalls when they entered the Great Hall to have a deserved breakfast after such exhausting activities.

They didn't understand why.

_Author's note: This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction. I had written this is story some while ago when I was really ill and I was boring myself, and I needed to spice up my life a bit. I don't know if I'm going to write another story. I want to know how this story went before posting anything else. I want to ask for your opinion about my level of English, since it is one of the reasons I'm writing. To improve it. Thank you all. Mery_


End file.
